Cold Wind Blows
by KjWolfsound
Summary: When Andy and Nick are finishing up their last month of Project Dakota, Andy is left in critical condition and doctors are unsure of if she'd get better. How will the rest of 15, especially Sam, deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I shouldn't be starting another Rookie Blue fanfiction considering the fact that I'm currently writing two others but I've had this idea for like a week now and I had to get it out.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Rookie Blue

Title credit: Cold Wind Blows by Eminem

RB:.•.:RB

Andy climbed into the passenger's seat of the black sedan, sighing heavily. Nick, who was in the driver's seat, sent her a quick glance as she got in. "You okay?" he asked. He knew that she was tired and that she didn't want to leave the house at one in the morning once again. She just nodded.

"One more month," Andy sighed, closing the door and neglecting to buckle up, "then we're done."

They were on their way to the house that Darius Parker, the guy whom the drug squad wanted to arrest, had called them to come to. It wasn't unusual for them to be called out from their two-bedroom condo at one in the morning. It usually happened a few times a week. Darius, although he was pretty respectable and kind most of the time, was certainly a pretty demanding person. When something needed to be done, it was done. You could have fun while working for him, as long as everything got done when it was meant to be done.

Nick started up the car and began driving towards the house, which was along the edge of a lake.

"So what's the deal tonight?" Andy asked, sending Nick a curious, but tired, glance.

"Someone's dropping of a package of meth or something," Nick replied, "Darius wants us there in case anything happens, and to make sure he's given what he wants."

Andy nodded, closing her eyes and leaning against the window.

"You sure you're fine?" Nick asked, feeling bad because he knew that Andy was probably exhausted. "If you need, I can call Darius and tell him you're feeling sick or something."

Andy shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, opening her eyes to give him a sideways glance. "Just tired. Plus,nI wouldn't want to risk anything by having you tell him I'm sick. You know what would happen if he found out you lied, and if he found out I wasn't working just because he woke us up too early."

Nick nodded, understanding where Andy was coming from. It would be risking it to lie to him, and they both knew very well that it didn't matter to Darius if a person was tired or not. Work was work, it had to be done.

"At least try and get some sleep in the car," Nick said, smiling softly at Andy, "it'll be a good twenty minutes before we're even there."

Andy nodded, closing her eyes once again. "Thanks," she murmured quietly, grateful that Nick was okay with her trying to sleep in the car.

After being undercover for six months together, they had grown close together. To Andy, Nick was like the brother she never had, and to Nick, Andy was like the sister that he'd always wished he had. And they always had each other's backs.

About ten minutes into the ride, Andy awoke to the sound of Nick cursing loudly. 

RB:.•.:RB

"Back for more Sam?" Jeremy, the bar tender, asked, raising an eyebrows slightly as he crouched by the counter, using a cloth to dry the inside of a glass. Sam had been to the Penny a few times every week since Andy left. He knew that he'd blown his chances with her. He gave up when things went wrong. He shut down when things that weren't supposed to happen happened. He brought up his walls  
K when life happened.

"Yep," Sam sighed, sitting down on the barstool.

"I'm getting a little worried about you, Sammy," Jeremy said, standing up and leaning against the wall rather than getting Sam's drink. Considering the fact that they knew each other pretty well, he could do that without worrying that customer would complain to his manager.

"There's nothing to worry about," Sam said, a dead look in his eyes.

"Sure there is," Jeremy shrugged, "the girl you had feelings for left, so you decided to drink. And I know that's also part of the reason you switched to the detective's rotation. It makes it a bit easier. But it's been _six months_ Sam. You're here at least four days a week, and I know you probably drink at home on the nights you're not here."

Sam knew he was right. He did drink almost every single day since Andy left. But they weren't strong drinks, and he never drank too much. And he also knew that he wasn't an alcoholic or anything. He could stop drinking whenever he wanted to. His problem wasn't drinking. It was Andy being gone.

"My personal life is none of your business," Sam sighed, knowing that Jeremy probably wasn't going to give up.

"It is if you're driving home," Jeremy replied, still not getting Sam his drink.

"I'm not," Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, "I don't drive after I drink. I'll leave the truck in the parking lot, like I usually do. My place is near here, I'll walk home and pick it up in the morning."

Jeremy just sighed.

"Come on," Sam sighed, "just let me drown my sorrows. Then I'll be gone and you can check to see that my car is still there."

Jeremy, sighing, finally got up and grabbed a clean glass. As he was pouring the drink Sam usually got into it, Sam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Oliver.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, his voice sounding tired.

_"Sam, try not to freak out. There was an accident." _Oliver's voice was worried, and Sam's brow furrowed. For Oliver to sound as worried as he sounded, something very bad had to have happened.

"An accident?" He asked, his voice probably loud and sounding very concerned. "What do you mean 'an accident'? Who was hurt?"

_"It's Andy," _Oliver replied, his voice grave.

Sam's heart stopped, and for a few seconds, everything was silent apart from the sirens that Sam could hear on Oliver's end of the line. The Penny, which only contained about seven people apart from Sam, was silent and everyone was looking at him. Oliver was silent on the on the other end of the line, and Sam was absolutely silent, not even breathing.

Sam, remembering that he needed to breathe, took in a deep breath to contain himself. "Oliver where are you?" he asked, trying to stay calm. "What's going on?"

While Oliver told Sam where to go, Sam made a beeline for the exit and jumped into his car. The ride to where Oliver told him to go went by in a blur, Sam's mind reeling as he went above the speed limit to get there.

When he jumped out if his truck, his breath caught in his chest once again as he saw how bad the scene really was. Oliver saying that Andy and Nick had gotten into a bad car accident was definitely an understatement. The eighteen-wheeler that had crashed into the small sedan that Andy and Nick had been in was on its side, and it looked like it'd only flipped onto its side. But the car that Andy and Nick had been in wasn't even on the road. It had rolled down a hill beside the road, and was upside down. It was clearly in horrible shape. Sam wan't even close to the car, and he could tell that it was totaled for sure.

It took a moment for Sam's senses to kick in, and once they finally did, he heard Traci sobbing loudly nearby. He turned to see her next to the squad car, crying her heart out as Noelle tried to comfort her.

He saw the horrible amount of grief and devastation in her expression, his heart sank even more. He didn't know how bad the situation was. Seeing the scene, he knew that it was horrible, but he didn't know how much worse it really was.

When Traci's eyes met his own, she began running towards him, and he walked briskly toward her. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shirt.

"Not Andy too," she sobbed into Sam's chest, voicing his exact thoughts. They couldn't lose Andy. Not after Jerry had been killed only a little over six months before. Both Sam and Traci had suffered the most from Jerry's death, and if Andy died as well, they'd surely suffer the most from that as well.

Sam hugged her tightly for only a moment later, then he saw Oliver, who was working overtime, near one of the other squad cars. Sam, after telling Noelle to stay with Traci, began running towards his friend who was pacing back and forth nervously, running a nervous hand down his face.

"Oliver!" he yelled, the worry obvious in his voice and on his face.

Oliver turned to see Sam, and walked briskly toward him. "Oliver," Sam breathed, his eyes begging for an answer to a question that didn't even need to be asked.

"It's bad," Oliver said, glancing towards where Andy and Nick's car was, "they're still trying to get them out."

Sam's expression turned from concerned to fearful and shocked. "They didn't get them out yet?" He said.

Oliver just shook his head, and Sam started running towards the edge of the road to go down the hill. Then he noticed how steep the hill was, which was probably a huge reason for them not having Andy and Nick out yet. He couldn't imagine anyone easily getting down there with a stretcher, or bringing someone back up _on_ a stretcher.

Oliver, who had ran over with Sam, answered Sam's next unspoken question. "I called for an airbus when I saw what the scene actually looked like. It would usually be here by now, but there were complications. It's running late. There's two medics down there right now. I called for another bus, it should be here soon." Oliver's voice was worried, and Sam sent him a quick, nervous glance.

"When is soon?" Sam said harshly, although Oliver knew that the anger wasn't directed towards him.

"What's the ETA on my bus?" Oliver asked loudly, frustrated.

_"About ten for the airbus," _the dispatch replied, _"five for the ambulance."_

"There's two officers down!" Oliver yelled, pissed. "Tell them to hurry the hell up! And what's taking the airbus so damn long!?"

_"There were some complications trying to take off, and they had been in the process of picking someone up while the incident was called in."_

"Don't they have another one they cam send out!?"

_"It was also picking someone up, and it was farther out."_

"Damn it," Oliver cursed, no longer talking to the dispatch.

"Oliver I gotta go down," Sam said.

"Sam it's a steep hill," Oliver warned, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him from running down, "it'll only make things worse if you get hurt as well. Two medics are already down there, and there's more coming."

"Oliver, It's Andy," Sam breathed, looking at Oliver, his fear evident in his eyes and expression. Oliver could see the pleading look in Sam's eyes. He needed to be with Andy.

Oliver, understanding where Sam was coming from, released his hold on his shoulder.

Sam, no longer having anything holding him back, started down the hill. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was stepping. He just wanted to get down to where Andy was. He had to get to her. To see how badly she was injured. To know that there was at least some chance that she'd be okay.

The closer he got to the car, the more devastated he became, and with every step, he lost a little more hope. The appearance of the car was enough to shatter all of his hopes. The car was pretty smashed up from how it rolled across the road and down the hill. The only reason that it has stopped was because there was a forest a good ways down the hill, and after hitting a few trees, it had stopped when it hit the group if trees where the forest really started.

The windshield was broken, and so was the driver's window, which was the one he could see. He saw Nick through the window, and his heart sank when he realized that Andy's window was on the side which was against the trees. Her car door wouldn't be reachable.

Nick, who was conscious, saw him and called out his name. Although Sam was at least a hundred feet from the car by then, Nick knew very well who it was.

"Sam!" he yelled, his voice filled with pain. "Sam you gotta get Andy! You gotta get her out!"

Nick's voice made it clear that he was crying, and Sam could see the blood on his forehead and on his face. The two medics, at the moment, were working on him, not Andy at all.

"Sam you gotta help her! Please!" Nick screamed.

Sam, losing his footing, fell down, sliding a few feet on the steep hill. He heard Oliver call his name, but didn't react to it. It didn't matter if he was okay right now. It only mattered that he got to Andy and that she was okay. He quickly got back up, and although he hadn't completely regained his footing, continued running down the hill.

The closer he got to the car, the more he could see the extent of the injuries that Nick had, and the amount of damage that was really done to the car. Nick was bleeding from his forehead, nose, and a cut lip. He was bleeding heavily from his arm, probably from a piece of glass that hit an artery, but the paramedics were helping him. All of the car windows were broken. The doors were smashed in. It was upside down. And there were dents everywhere. A tire was missing, and both the car windows were gone. It had obviously hit a couple trees while it was rolling down the hill. And even though the driver's side looked bad, he knew that the passenger's side, Andy's side, was worse.

"Why aren't you helping her!?" Sam screamed, still running down the hill. "Why aren't you doing anything!?"

One medic looked up at him, then at Andy, then back at him, and the other simply ignored him and kept helping Nick, who was crying and screaming for them to help Andy.

"You can't be down here!" was the medic's reply.

"I'm a detective!" Sam yelled, pulling out his badge and flashing it at the medics as he ran down. The medic just nodded, not even answering Sam's question.

"Sam get Andy!" Nick cried out. Sam, now just getting to the car, nodded and ran towards the front off the upside-down sedan. Looking through the windshield would be the fastest, easiest, and quite possibly the only way to actually get to, or at least see, Andy.

Sam's heart stopped once again when he saw her. She was much worse off than Nick. She was unconscious, and bleeding out from her arm, more heavily than Nick. She was all bruised up, and there were cuts all over her face and arms, and she was bleeding from those as well. Her chest was barely moving up and down. As if that wasn't enough, she wasn't buckled in. She wasn't buckled in, so she was just lying there. Even worse, her legs seemed to be pinned between the top of her seat and the top of the car, which, upon the car flipping upside down so much and landing that way, came very close together. And that was all that he could see.

Sam froze, staring at her for a moment, then glared at the medics. "One of you get over here and help her!"

One of them finally came over to where Sam was and peered in through the windshield. "We can't get to her yet," he said, "it's not safe, for her or for us. We'll have to wait till rescue squad gets here with the right stuff to get in without injuring her even more."

"She's gonna bleed out if you don't do anything!" Sam yelled, furious that nothing was being done to help her.

"Well if you can try and get this wrapped around her wound without touching the glass then maybe she won't." The medic handed him a roll of bandages, then returned to helping Nick.

Sam did as the medic had told him, and, having to climb a few inches through the broken windshield, got the bandage on her wound. Although he hadn't done a very good job at wrapping the wound, it would work. Given the circumstances, it was the best that could be done.

Once he was done and got completely out of the car, he noticed the firetruck pulling up on the road. Now slightly relieved that the rescue squad was there, he calmed down slightly. He also saw the other medics running down now.

"Andy, please wake up," he breathed, grabbing her hand in his, "you're not going this way. You can't."

The rescue squad was down the hill after a minute or two, and, for safety reasons and because Andy's side was blocked off, had to use the saws and different tools to cut off Nick's side first. Nick was placed on the stretcher by the time that they were done, and the first two medics managed to start up the hill with him. That's when Sam realized that the airbus wasn't for both of them, and that it wasn't coming because the hill was too steep. It was only coming for Andy, because she was so badly injured and it wasn't looking good for her.

Just a minute or so after Nick had been driven off in the ambulance, the airbus arrived, and landed nearby where there was a flat part at the end of the hill. The medics who were on the helicopter ran over just as the rescue squad began to get Andy out. Sam heard them saying things about how her pulse was low, and how she needed to be rushed to the hospital, and how they had to separate the roof of the car and the seat, and his heart sank drastically. When they had finally gotten her out, she was rushed to the airbus, the medics and rescue squad yelling things to each other over the noise of the helicopter.

Once she was flown away, Sam just stood there for a moment, staring at where the helicopter had once been, lost in his own thoughts. He then turned his gaze to the car. The mangled, broken, black sedan that might have killed Andy. He knew that Nick was probably going to survive, but when he knew that Andy's chances were low.

"Hey!" Sam heard a voice yell. He looked up, a dead look in his eyes, at the firefighter who was part of the rescue squad that had gotten Andy and Nick out. "You gotta get up right now! This thing could go up in flames any minute now!"

Sam nodded, and began running up the hill. He needed to get to the hospital. He needed to know the full extent of her injuries and if she was going to make it.

Just as he had gotten to the top, Sam looked back to see the car begin to go up in flames. The firefighters had the hose from the truck, which was thankfully extremely long, brought down there, and they were spraying water onto the fire, stopping it from being able to spread to the trees. Another truck pulled up, and they began to assist the guys who were ready down there.

Sam watched in shock. Had Andy and Nick been in there just minutes longer, they'd have been killed by the flames. Sam was slightly startled when he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Oliver.

"You ready?" he asked.

Sam, swallowing the lump in his throat, nodded, and they each ran to the squad car and began driving towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam got to the hospital, he was surprised that he didn't see any officers in the waiting room. He looked around, curious, then a doctor who had noticed Oliver's uniform walked over.

"Collision?" he asked simply. They each nodded, knowing that he was refering to the accident that Nick and Andy had been in. "This way," he said, leading them to a different waiting room that contained only officers. Rooms as such were reserved for situations as such.

Sam immediately searched out his staff sergeant, Frank Best, and walked towards him, worried. "Frank," he breathed once he got to him. Best turned to meet Sam, noticing that his expression showed only worry and concern.

"Sam," Best said under his breath so that only he, Oliver, and Sam could hear what he said, "so far, all we know is that she's in surgery and that she lost a significant amount of blood. The surgeon isn't yet able to tell us what her chances are." Best knew that he wasn't telling the truth, and he bit his lip. "She's critical, Sam," he finally sighed.

Sam nodded and looked down, then, remembering that Andy wasn't the only person in the car, looked back up at Best. "What about Nick?" he asked.

"Collins lost a fair amount of blood, has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a pretty bad concussion, but the doctor said he's more than likely going to recover from it," Best answered, this time being truthful.

Sam nodded. "Did someone call Tommy?" he asked.

"He didn't answer when we called," Best replied, "but I sent someone over to get him."

Sam, taking in a deep breath, nodded and walked over to where Traci and Gail were seated. Noelle, her daughter in her arms, was sitting next to Traci. Best and Noelle had each been at home when Nick had called the station. Then Traci had called Noelle when she found out. Noelle had rushed to the scene to comfort her friend, who was still recovering from everything that happened with her fiancé, so Best was unable to just leave their daughter at home by herself. He had taken her straight to the hospital, knowing that it wouldn't be safe to take her to the scene and also knowing that he couldn't just stay home while two of his officers were injured, one of them severely.

He sat down, exchanging glances with Gail, who had a haunted, worried look in her eyes although she wasn't crying like Traci had been at the scene. Sam knew that Gail was extremely upset, like him. They each had feelings for a person in that car. Sure, the person who Gail had feelings for was probably going to make it whereas the person he had feelings for probably wasn't, but he knew that she was still worried. It wasn't guaranteed that Nick was going to survive, and he knew that Gail was worrying about the fact that there was still a possibility that he wouldn't.

They each just nodded at each other, acknowledging the fact that they each probably felt the same way, and Sam sat down. Sam knew that Gail wasn't one to need a hug or someone to reassure her than everything was okay, and Gail knew that Sam was the same way, so it was a relief to the two of them that none if that had to happen.

A few minutes passed, then someone walked through the same doors Sam had gone through minutes before. "What happened to my people?" He asked quite loudly.

Best shot him a disapproving glance, as did most of the others in the room. "Who are you?" He asked, bringing the guy to an unoccupied corner of the room.

"Jacob Blackstone, I'm the one running Project Dakota. I got a call from Callaghan saying they were in some kind of accident?" There was some annoyance in his tone, but concern overruled it.

Best sighed. "McNally and Collins were driving and a drunk driver in an 18-wheeler hit them," Best said in a voice quiet enough so that it was audible only to Blackstone and himself. "The car must've flipped across the road because it ended up down a steep hill. It hit a few trees on the way down and stopped about a hundred, maybe two hundred feet down. Collins called the station. Uniforms got there and an airbus had to come to pick up McNally and Nick was taken here in an ambulance."

"And their conditions?" Blackstone asked, quieter now, all annoyance from before replaced with concern.

"Collins has some broken ribs, he lost a significant amount of blood, a broken arm, and he more than likely has a concussion, but he's probably going to be fine," Best said.

"You said McNally had to be _flown_ over here?" Blackstone asked, knowing that if she had to be flown over, she was probably in bad shape.

Best sighed. "McNally got the worst of it," he said, lowering his voice even more, "the truck hit her side, so she got the hardest blow from the beginning. She also didn't have a seatbelt on, so she sustained some injuries from that and also from when the car was rolling down the hill. Her side of the car was also the side that hit the tree that stopped it. Some shattered glass hit an artery in her arm, and she lost a lot of blood. The surgeon also said she has a punctured and collapsed lung. That's all the doctor could really tell me. I spoke to one of the medics who was in the airbus, and he said she probably has a bad concussion, some broken ribs, and a broken rib," Best finished, knowing that he had kept most of that from Sam.

Blackstone's expression grew even more serious and concerned than before. "Did they say what her chances are?"

"She's critical," Best replied, "that's all they told me." It was obvious what 'critical' meant. Unlikely to survive. Most likely to die.

Blackstone nodded slowly, processing what he had been told. For one thing, he had to worry about what was going on with Darius Parker, and now his two only undercover officers were in the hospital, one of them in critical condition.

He walked over to an empty seat and sat down, bitting his lip as he tried to figure out a way to continue the operation.

Meanwhile, Sam was staring at the ground, unable to hear anything that was being said by Blackstone and Best.

About half an hour passed, and nothing happened. When someone finally walked in the door, everyone looked up, and some, Sam, Traci, and Gail included, stood up. It was one of the doctors, so everyone knew that there was some word on at least one of their officers.

Everyone was silent and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

The doctor cleared his throat before speaking. "We just pulled Officer Collins from surgery," he started, "he should recover fairly quickly, barring any complications. He has a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken arm, but those should all be fine in a few weeks. He lost a fair amount of blood from the artery that the shard of glass hit, but we were able to fix that up. Collins should be just fine."

Gail quietly let out the breath that she'd been holding since she got word that he and Andy were hurt. Nick was going to be fine. He would live. She wouldn't lose him.

"Can we see him?" Gail asked.

"Visiting hours are over," the doctor replied, "but if you're family or an emergency contact, you may. Are you?"

Gail shook her head, sighing softly. "I'm not family," she replied quietly.

"Alright," the doctor said, "well, he only has two emergency contacts listed. We were able to contact one of them, but he's overseas." It made sense that one of his emergency contacts was overseas. Everyone assumed that whoever it was, they served with Nick when he was still in the army. "As for the other, is there a Gail Peck in the room?"

Gail immediately looked up, surprised to hear her name. "Yes," she said. The doctor nodded, told her what room he was in, that he was still asleep because of the sedatives that he was on, and she left. Gail knew that she couldn't stay with Nick long, considering that her friend was still in critical condition, but she had to see him.

Sam, although he was relieved that Nick wasn't going to die, was still extremely worried, fearful, and concerned.

"What about our other officer?" Best asked before he could.

The doctor sighed, and a grave expression settled over his face. "Officer McNally is still in surgery. We're doing everything we can, but it's not looking good at the moment."

Sam's breath caught in his chest once again. He already knew everything that the doctor said about Andy, but actually hearing someone say it, especially her doctor, who would know more about her condition than anyone else, made the whole thing even more real.

Then Sam heard those two perturbing words shouted from the operating room down the nearest hallway.

"She's crashing!" A voice yelled. Everyone turned to see someone standing outside of the room that Andy was being operated in. The doctor quickly ran to the room, and everyone just watched as he did so.

It didn't hit Sam and Traci that Andy was technically dead at the moment until the doctor was in the room. They each went quickly to the room and stood outside of it, looking through the window at the scene before them.

"No," Sam breathed quietly. He couldn't lose Andy. Not this way. Not now.

"Clear!" One of the doctors shocked Andy, and Sam and Traci each looked at the monitor for some sign of life. When nothing happened, Sam and Traci each lost a little more of the small amount of hope they had left in them.

"Clear!" The doctor tried once more, but still, nothing.

Traci, one hand covering her mouth, began crying again. She wasn't sobbing like she'd been at the scene of the accident, but she was crying. Sam's expression showed only shock, grief, and devastation.

Once more, Andy was shocked, and there was no reaction.

Traci continued to cry, and Sam used one arm to pull her into a hug. She was watching doctors trying to bring her dead best friend back to life. She just cried into his chest, repeating "no" and "not Andy" over and over again.

For the fourth time, Andy was shocked, and she didn't respond. Sam, with only a shred of hope left, watched as they got ready to shock her once more. "Come on Andy," he said quietly, "you can't do this. Not now. Not like this."

"Clear!" the doctor yelled. Andy was shocked for a fifth time, and Sam, who had strongly suspected that there would be no reaction to being shocked again, breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the monitor show that she now had a heartbeat. He took in a deep breath, then let it out, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't realized how fast his own heart had been beating until after he knew that Andy's was once again beating.

Traci, who didn't know that Andy was alive again, was still crying into his chest, now louder.

"Hey," Sam said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Traci. Traci, she's back. They got her back."

Traci immediately turned back to the window, and let out a huge breath of relief when she, too, noticed that Andy was alive again.

"Oh my God," she breathed, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. The two stood outside of the operating room for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath and calm down.

Once they'd finally controlled their breathing, the just stood there, looking into the room while Andy was being operated on.

Sam was just staring straight ahead, not even paying any attention to the world around him. He just couldn't get the image of the car out of his mind. It was completely destroyed. He knew, just from looking at it, that the passenger's side, Andy's side, was more damaged than the driver's side. The car itself hardly even looked like a car when he got there. And even worse was when he'd seen Andy in the car.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and saw the doctor standing behind him.

"Sorry," the doctor said, "but you've gotta back to the waiting room."

Sam just nodded and silently made his way back to the waiting room with Traci. They each just sat there, staring at the ground. A few more hours went by, and Andy crashed three more times. The doctor hadn't come back into the room since the first time, and Sam didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. Noelle had to leave after a few hours because of Olivia, and Tommy had arrived about ten minutes after Andy's first time crashing. Gail had come down after being in Nick's room for half an hour. A few officers had to leave because they were called out, but Oliver, who was still working, was given permission to stay no matter what. Someone else would take over for him.

After about six hours of being there, the doctor came back out. Whatever he had to say would have to be about Andy, so Sam studied the doctor's face. He had a very grave expression on his face, and Sam could only think the worst. Everyone stood up, awaiting the news.

"Doc," Best said, getting up and taking a step towards the doctor, "how is she?"

"She's stable at the moment." The doctor replied, his voice extremely serious. "To be honest, she shouldn't even be alive right now. She lost a lot of blood, and one of the ribs she'd broken punctured and collapsed her left lung, which caused some internal bleeding. She also has some brain damage. I'm not at liberty to say anymore unless it's to either her emergency contacts or her family."

"But she's gonna be okay, right?" Sam asked, still extremely worried. "I mean, you said she's stable."

The doctor sighed. "She's technically stable right now," the doctor replied, "but she's still in critical condition. She's alive and breathing, with the help of a ventilator, and she has a heartbeat. But her heart beating and the ventilator letting her breathe are just about the only signs of life."

"What do you mean the only signs of life?" Sam asked, now extremely concerned.

The doctor sighed lightly. "She has some significant brain damage. She must've hit her head a good few times when the car was hit and when it was rolling. To let her brain heal effectively, we had to put her into a medically induced coma."

Sam's heart sank along with him into his chair. She was in a coma. A medically induced coma, but still a coma. She couldn't talk to him. She couldn't hear him. She couldn't even open her eyes.

Traci sat back down in her chair, the same hopeless, despaired look on her face as Sam had. She was no longer crying, though. Just staring at the ground, hardly a shred of hope left in her.

"But she's stable?" Tommy asked, also sitting like Sam and Traci, although he was sitting next to Traci but not Sam. The worry in his voice was obvious, the sadness as well.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "she's stable, and we're hoping she'll stay that way."

"Can we see her?" Tommy asked.

"Only if you're immediate family or an emergency contact."

"I'm her father," Tommy said.

The doctor nodded. "Alright, you can see her then. I just need to see if any of her emergency contacts are here first. There are four listed, and no one answered when we called. I'm assuming that you're Tommy McNally?"

Tommy nodded.

"Okay," the doctor continued, "is there a Sean Brennan here?"

"Her cousin," Tommy said, "he's out of the country."

"Okay," the doctor nodded, "her other two emergency contacts are Traci Nash and Sam Swarek."

Both Sam's and Traci's heads shot up when the doctor said their names. Sam was shocked to hear that he was one of her emergency contacts. He'd broken her heart over six months ago, and when he told her that he'd made a mistake, she left. But he was still her emergency contact. Traci was also a little surprised to hear her name, but not near as shocked as Sam. It did make sense. They were best friends. Andy was one of her emergency contacts as well.

"That's us," Sam said as he and Traci stood up.

The doctor nodded. "You can see her now if you wish," he said, "but only one at a time for now. I'll show you where her room is."

Tommy, Sam, and Traci followed the doctor through one of the hallways and into another one. After a minute or two, the doctor stopped in front of the door to the room.

"Alright," he said, "like I said, only one person at a time for now. As I said previously, we had to put her into a medically induced coma. She won't be able to talk to you, she won't be able to move, and she won't be able to react to anything you do."

Tommy went in, and Traci and Sam each stayed outside of the room. The doctor turned to walk away after a few seconds, and Sam stopped him by asking a question.

"Why'd you have to put her into a coma?" Sam asked. "I mean, I know she had brain damage, but what is it that made it so that you actually had to put her into a coma?" The concern was clear in his voice.

"She had some severe brain damage," the doctor said, "her brain was swollen as a result of her concussion, and had cut off the flow of oxygen to her brain. We were able to bring down most of the swelling, but for her and her brain to heal fully, we had to put her into a medically induced coma."

"But when you wake her up, she'll be fine, right?"

"If we wake her up," the doctor said, a grim expression on his face, "we can hope that she'll recover fully. At the moment, it's too early to say. We don't know the full extent of damage that was done to her brain, and even though we managed to control the internal bleeding, there's no way of knowing for sure that she'll recover from that. And her lungs are still unable to function properly without the ventilator assisting them. There's no saying for sure that she'll recover fully when and if she awakens from the coma. We can really only hope for the best. But I can tell you one thing for certain, hope is the key in these situations. You have to stay hopeful. As long as you do that, you'll get through this much easier."

Sam, bitting his bottom lip, nodded, and the doctor left. Two words were repeating themselves in his head. '_If_' and '_hope_' haunted his thoughts. '_If we wake her up...' 'If she awakens..._' The doctor wasn't even sure if Andy would wake up eventually. The word '_if_' could mean so many different things. It could mean '_if she lives long enough to wake up.' _It could mean 'i_f we're even able to wake her up.'_ It could mean so many different things.

And _hope_. Hope, the well that had almost run completely dry on him during the past six months. He'd lost a lot of hope the night that Andy left with Nick for Project Dakota. He'd lost even more hope the next day when he'd realized that Andy was partnered with Nick Collins, the big, strong army guy who was really kind, caring, and even a little sensitive on the inside. Someone who he could see Andy possibly getting into a relationship with.

And more of his hope had been lost when he waited at the Penny every night for the next month and a half, wishing for Andy to appear out of no where like she had two other times when Sam was undercover. Hell, he'd have even loved it if she came running after him because his hair was, as she called it, greasy. He'd even prefer her tackling him to the ground over being gone. He had wished that Andy could just waltz on into the Penny and introduce herself as Candice from Wisconsin. Wished that she'd somehow appear and tell him that she'd be glad, or at least willing, to have that drink. Wished that he'd never ended their relationship. Wished that he had told her how much he really cared about her before she was holding a grenade, that way it wouldn't have seemed like he was just saying what he said in the heat of the moment.

For Sam, hope was a wishing well. A nearly dry wishing well. But Sam was not a credulous, superstitious, or illusory person. The only thing he believed about wishing wells was that they were a good way to collect money. And Sam's wishing well called '_hope_' was filled with coins. Each coin was a wish, and a majority of the coins in that well were simply wasted money.

His well of hope had almost run dry, and now he was being told by the doctor that he had to hold onto hope. It was bad enough that he was being told that he had to hold onto hope, but what made the situation worse was the fact that a doctor had told him this. A doctor was telling him to rely on something that wouldn't, and couldn't, determine how well Andy would recover. If a doctor was telling Sam to rely on something as unfounded as _hope_, then what did that mean about Andy's condition. Was her condition really so bad that he's have to rely on something that had failed him for the past six months and was now running scarce?

Sam clenched his jaw thinking about it. Tommy spent about fifteen minutes with his daughter, then he came out and told Traci that she should get to see Andy next, given how close she and Andy were.

Soon, it was Sam's turn. He let out a nervous sigh before going in, them pushed the door open, preparing himself for having to see the comatose Andy closer up than he'd been able to see her from the window outside of her room.

RB:.•.:RB

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I've been taking ages to update, but I'm busy lately. Plus, Wattpad, which I use to write these, keeps screwing up and deleting all of the stories I write. I also haven't had much time to get to a computer, which I use to upload the stories onto . Even when I do get the chance to use a computer (this is only the second time) the internet sucks.**

**Also, part of the reason for my late updating had to do with the fact that one of my cousins accidentally deleted this chapter when I was halfway through typing it. But I have to admit, I'm kinda glad he did, because the one I have up now is better than what I was previously going to put up. Oh yeah, something similar happened to the ninth chapter in one of my other RB fan-fictions. I was trying to work the Wattpad mobile app with the new update and accidentally did something to it that deleted the ninth chapter. But I'll update it some time tomorrow.**

**Well, I'm going to let my eyes rest. It's late here**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked into the room and his heart broke at the sight of Andy. He knew that her condition was bad, he had seen her while she was still in the car, but he hated to _see_ how bad it was. And she was on life support, which broke Sam's heart even more. She couldn't breathe by herself. Couldn't eat by herself. Couldn't do _anything_ by herself.

He bit his lip and sat down in the chair next to her hospital bed and took a deep breath. He took her hand in his and held it there, looking down at her. He felt his eyes brimming with tears and used his free hand to quickly wipe them away. He just sat there, looking at her face for a few minutes, then gave her hand a light squeeze. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not trusting himself to speak loudly at all. He was too overcome with emotion. He felt responsible for everything that happened to her. If he hadn't broken things off with her after Jerry died, she wouldn't have been angry at him. She wouldn't have wanted to get away from him. Which would mean she wouldn't have gone undercover. If he didn't break her heart, she wouldn't have ended up getting hit by that car. She wouldn't have ended up in the hospital, brain dead and on life support, if Sam didn't hurt her the way he did. He felt solely responsible for what happened, and he absolutely hated the fact that there was nothing he could do.

Sam wished that she'd show some sign of awareness of his presence. Some sign that she was alive apart from the steady yet unnerving sound of her heart monitor beeping. Hell, he'd take a sign that she didn't want him there. A sign that she blamed him. A sign that she hated him. It'd be better than having to think that she was brain dead and unable to do anything or process anything at all. But no matter how much he wished for her to show some sign of knowing that he was there, nothing happened. She just continued to lie on the hospital bed connected to different machines, her limp hand in Sam's hand.

He glanced towards the door to make sure that no one was there and that no one would hear him, then took in a deep breath. "Andy," he started, his voice a little shaky, "I know you probably can't hear me right now. I know that what I'm about to say is probably going to pass through deaf ears, but I need to say this to you, and I need to say this at a time when I know that I'm not going to chicken out, and that time is now. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to leave you in that parking lot. And I sure as hell never wanted to have to be here with you. At least not for this reason. But I was scared, Andy. When Jerry died, I was scared that I was going to lose you. I was worried that one day you'd be the one going to take a killer's statement, thinking that he's just some innocent person. I was worried that one day you'd be stabbed by some psychopath. I was worried that one day you'd be in danger, or dying, while I'd have no idea. I was worried that I'd lose you, Andy. I was worried that one day you'd end up with a bullet or a knife in you, and I wouldn't be able to get to you in time. I was afraid, Andy. I was afraid that I'd lose you, and I couldn't bare the thought of ever losing you. But I guess that because I was afraid, because I was in that parking lot, I almost did. And there's still a chance that I still might. And I'm sorry. If I could, I would trade places with you. I would willingly take your place in that hospital bed if I could because that would mean you wouldn't be the one in a coma. That you wouldn't be the one who was in a car accident."

Sam chewed on his bottom lip and he shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his eyes wet with tears. "If I didn't leave you there, if I didn't try to shut everyone I loved and cared about out, then none of this would've happened. You never would've taken that undercover job, and you never would've been in that car."

He wiped a hand over his eyes and let out a quiet, sad chuckle. "I don't even know why you still have me as an emergency contact. It's not like I've ever really done anything good for you. You probably just forgot to change it." He stared at her for a few seconds, then sighed lightly. "I'm probably the last person you wanna see when you wake up. If you wake up. Especially because O got you into this whole thing."

With that, he sighed lightly and stood up, leaving the room. He closed the door behind him gently and walked down the hallway absent-mindedly, frowning. When he reached the waiting room, he saw Oliver still sitting down. Apart from him, Tommy was the only one still there.

"Hey buddy," Oliver said, giving Sam a small, sad smile, "I thought I'd give you a ride home."

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he muttered.

Oliver just nodded and gave his friend a pat on the back. They left the hospital and got into the squad car that Oliver had been driving on the way to the hospital. "Thanks man," Sam said after a few minutes, staring out the window.

"Don't thank me," Oliver replied, "I know you would do the same thing for me if it was Zoe or one of my girls in the hospital."

Sam sighed. "Oliver my relationship with McNally isn't like that and you know it. We aren't together anymore."

"I know it isn't," Oliver replied, nodding his head, "but just because you broke up with her, it doesn't mean you care about her any less."

"Oliver do we _really_ have to talk about this now?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, we do," Oliver replied, "Sam, I know that you still care about Andy. I know you still love her. I-"

"Oliver, it really _doesn't_ matter if I love her or not," Sam said, "she doesn't feel the same way. How could she. I broke her heart and then left her standing in the rain. She'd be an idiot to even want to be friends with me now."

"You were grieving," Oliver replied calmly, his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, and by grieving, I was just hurting the people around me," Sam sighed heavily.

"You were hurting yourself as well," Oliver said, glancing at Sam for a second.

"Yeah," Sam said, raising his voice a bit and looking at Oliver, "but it doesn't really matter if I hurt myself at all. I hurt McNally and because of that, she wanted to get away from me so she went undercover, and we both know what that led to."

Oliver shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for that buddy," he said, "you aren't the guy who hit into them."

"Oliver, if I didn't leave her in that parking lot, she wouldn't have gone undercover, and the only reason that she's lying in the hospital, _brain dead_, is because she went undercover. It is my fault, and you know it."

"I disagree," Oliver sighed lightly, "but Sam, either way, you know Andy's not going to want you to feel responsible when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up," Sam corrected.

Oliver sighed, bitting his lip, then nodded. "You know Andy's not going to want you to feel responsible if she wakes up," he said softly.

"McNally's not going to want to see me anyway, Oliver," Sam said, raising his voice, "I blamed her for Jerry's death, I broke her heart, I left her standing in the rain, and then I put her into a coma. There is absolutely _no_ reason why she should ever want to see me again."

"Sammy, listen to me," Oliver said, looking at Sam seriously, "I know Andy, and I know that she wouldn't blame you for what happened today. I can't say she'll forgive you right away for what happened in the few days after Jerry was killed, but I can tell you one thing. Andy would _never _want to never see you again. In fact, it'd probably just upset her if she was never to see you again." Oliver's was serious. He didn't want Sam to go disappearing on everyone. Didn't want him going undercover like he did to get away from everything bad that happens in his life. He knew that it'd probably just upset Andy and he also knew that it'd just upset Sam as well.

"You don't know that Oliv-"

"Yes I do," Oliver interrupted.

"Me being here would just upset her," Sam said, "and after what I've put her through, I don't think I could stand to see her hurt again. Especially not because of me. God knows I've already hurt her enough."

"So what are you going to do Sam?" Oliver asked, actually sounding kind of angry. "Are you going to leave like you usually do when things go wrong? Are you going to leave because you're too afraid to see her upset? Are you seriously going to do that? Because Sam, I can guarantee you that doing that is only going to hurt Andy more. Sure, you won't be able to see it for yourself if you do leave, so it's not like you'll know. It's not like it'll _matter_. But Sam I can _promise_ you that leaving is just going to hurt her even more."

Sam just sighed lightly and looked out the window, thinking about what Oliver had said to him.

A minute or two passed, then Oliver spoke again. "So what're you going to do, Sam?" He asked, his tone softer but still serious. "Are you going to leave so that you don't have to see her upset, even though doing so will just make her even more upset, or are you going to man up and stay so that even though you'll have to see her upset, you might be able to help her get through it all?"

Sam sighed lightly. "I dunno," he replied quietly, gazing out the window into the darkness of the night.

A few more minutes passed, then Oliver spoke. "You know, it's pretty clear you still love her," Oliver said, his gaze fixed on the road.

Sam sighed lightly. "How's that, Oliver?" he asked, still looking out the window.

"Well for one thing, when I called you and told you she was hurt, you were pretty freaked out. And when you started running down to the car she was in, I was worried you were gonna fall flat on your face. But most of all, Sam, is that after she left, you drank almost every single night. You didn't even do that after Jer died, but when she left, you did. I wouldn't be surprised if you were at The Penny when I called you."

"I was," Sam replied, his voice void of emotion. "But that still doesn't mean McNally's gonna want to see me if she wakes up. It doesn't mean she's not gonna hate me."

"Sam, if you love her that much, enough to feel like crap for months, then she has to have felt the same way. At least a little bit. If how she felt inside was enough to drive her to leave and go undercover, then it wasn't hate that made her do that. It was love."

"Love?" Sam scoffed. "Sure."

"I mean it," Oliver said seriously, "if she hated you, she wouldn't have left. She would've wanted you to know she hated you and she would've kept trying to prove that she hated you. But she didn't do that. She clearly still loved you because she was heartbroken. She just felt worse and worse every time she saw you, which was a lot because you two were partners, because every time she saw you, she was reminded of how the two of you weren't together. She loved you enough to feel so heartbroken that leaving was the only way to ease her pain."

Sam sighed. "If it hurt her to see me then, how is seeing me now suddenly supposed to make her feel better?"

"Because I can guarantee you that while she was gone, she missed you," Oliver replied, glancing at Sam for a second.

Sam sighed. "McNally would be a fool to miss me," he sighed quietly.

"Why McNally?" Oliver asked him.

"I've been asking myself the same thing ever since you called me to tell me she was hurt," Sam said, bitting his lip.

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head, "I mean why do you keep calling her McNally instead of Andy. I haven't once heard you refer to her as Andy since we got in the car. Why?"

Sam looked at his friend for a second. "Because I don't deserve to call her Andy. First names are for friends, and I don't deserve to have McNally as a friend. Not after what I put her through."

Oliver sighed. "Sam, I get where you're coming from, but honestly, I think it's stupid. Andy is going to need you, and she isn't going to need a guilty, self-pitying you."

Sam just looked back out the window. Maybe Oliver was right, but maybe he wasn't. Sam still wasn't quite sure. A few minutes later, Oliver pulled into Sam's driveway and Sam got out. After thanking his friend for the ride home, Sam went to bed, his dreams haunted with the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**First, yes, I know that I told some of you I was going to have the next update up last week. Sorry, I've been insanely busy. I've had to study for my math test, I had to practice for the auditions for my school's musical. Oh, and I also went to a football game yesterday with my dad and uncles. Anyway, there were also some other things. I've been busy with school, art, and also with writing other chapters for other/new Rookie Blue stories (more info for the new ones will be provided below). Anyway, due to my late updating, and the fact that I am determined to get this next chapter up tonight, this will be a short chapter.**

**RB:.:RB**

Tommy McNally sat at the foot of Andy's bed, lack of sleep obvious underneath his eyes. He was staring at his daughter's emotionless face, a frown upon his own. He had stayed up the whole night, watching his daughter. Never before did he imagine that something like this would happen to his daughter. He always understood that his daughter's job was a risky one, and that she was always at risk of being hurt, and possibly even dying, due to her job. Never before, though, had he imagined that this would happen.

Tommy always assumed it would be a bullet, or even a knife, that would take or almost take Andy's life. He never thought that she would get hurt by someone who wasn't even involved with her work. He never thought that his daughter would be hit by a drunk guy driving a truck. Thinking about the fact that his daughter's life was almost taken, and could still be taken, from that drunk driver, he felt as though the whole thing was his fault. He got drunk sometimes. Ever since Andy's mother left them, he had a drinking problem. He occasionally drove his car when he was a little drunk. Sure, he never drunk when he was totally drunk, but sometimes he'd drive after drinking a bit. He realized that he was just as bad as that man in the truck. He also drove after having a little too much to drink. What if it was him who hit into Andy?

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a light knock on the door. It was Sam Swarek.

"Hey, uh, sorry," Sam said, avoiding eye contact with the older McNally in the room, "I just wanted to, uh, see if I could see Andy before I left for shift."

"You're working today?" Tommy asked, hiding all emotion in his voice. He could see that he wasn't looking directly into his eyes, and it was clear that he was a little nervous about being in the same room as him.

Sam bit his lip, assuming that Tommy thought it was rude of Sam to work the day after Andy was hurt badly. "Uh, yeah," Sam nodded, still not meeting the man's gaze, "we're a few officers down today because of a bust that's going on. Best said only two people would be allowed to take the day off. Gail is taking the day off because the other officer who was hurt is her boyfriend, and Traci was gonna let me take the day off, but I told her that she should be here since she and Andy are close."

Tommy nodded. "Alright." He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sam to be with Andy for a few minutes.

Sam sat down on the chair to the left of Andy. He took her hand in his, staring at the floor. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, then looked at her after a minute or two. "I spoke with the doctor when I got in here this morning," he started, "I wanted to ask him if he thought you'd make it. He didn't say yes, but he didn't say no. He just told me that sometimes comatose patients, even when they're put into medically induced comas, don't wake up, or that they sometimes don't recover properly, which would mean that taking them out of a coma could kill them. I asked him what he thought your chances were and he looked at me and said that it was too soon to tell. But he told me that it also depends on if you want to wake up. That you control a lot of this. He told me that some people have said that they can hear everything around them while they were in a coma. I, uh, I don't really know if that's true. I doubt it is. After all, if you're in a coma you're brain dead, and if you're brain dead, it wouldn't make sense to be able to hear someone. I really don't know whether or not to believe that it's true. But Andy, if it's true, I want you to hear me out. I want you to listen, and I want you to listen hard. I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from. I was an ass in that parking lot. I broke up with you because I was scared. I broke up with you because I was sad. I broke up with you because I was upset. And Andy, those are the weakest, most pathetic reasons to break up with someone for. I broke your heart, and then I left you standing in the rain. The next few days were only worse for me. I thought that by breaking up with you, I wouldn't be as scared, and that by not being as scared I'd feel a little better. But on top of the pain of Jerry's death, when I broke up with you, I was also hurting because I gave up and I hurt the most amazing, caring, and beautiful woman in the world. I may as well have just stabbed myself in the heart, because I can tell you, I died that night. I lost a big part of myself that night. I was scared, and I was upset, and I was mourning, so I broke up with you, and because I did that, I died inside. A big part of me died, and I know that it must've been a hundred times worse for you.

"But Andy, no matter how bad I felt, I still loved you. Even though I left you in that parking lot, broken-hearted, I still loved you. I left you because I loved you, and I realize that doing so was the biggest mistake of my life. I was scared that one day you'd get hurt and I wouldn't be there to protect you. I was scared that one day _I'd_ be the reason you'd get hurt. I was scared that I'd lose you, Andy. I was scared that I'd lose the woman I loved, so I left you in that parking lot. But I never stopped loving you. I have _never_ stopped loving you. And Andy, I know that you probably hate me and that you don't want to ever see me again, but I just need to ask you something. Andy I need you to hold on. I need you to fight this, okay? Because I know that you are strong, and I know that you can do this. The only thing I don't know is if you want to do this. Maybe you want to let go. Maybe you just want this all to be over. But Andy, there are so many people here who care about you. I'm not just talking about myself. I'm talking about your dad, I'm talking about all of 15, I'm talking about Collins, who I'm sure is probably worried to death about you. And Nash. God, Nash is a wreck. She's terrified that you're not going to make it. Yesterday she was so upset. When you were in surgery and you were crashing, Traci couldn't bare it. She just broke down. The doctors kept trying to bring you back, but each time it didn't work. I was just about ready to cry as much as Traci until they finally got you back. Traci's been through so much. She just lost Jerry, and now she's scared to death that she's going to lose you. She's worried she's gonna lose two of the most important people in her life both within less than eight months apart. Andy, I need you to fight this. Please. If not for me, then for Traci. For your dad. For 15. Please, Andy. We all need you to fight this."

He let out a shaky sigh, looking at the ground. He gave her hand a light squeeze, then stood up, running his hands through his hair. He looked down at Andy for a few seconds, then turned to the door. He saw Tommy standing there, tears in his eyes, and gave the older man a brief nod as he made his way out of the room. Sam walked down the hallway, jaw clenched, and then exited the hospital. He got into his car and drove to the station, fighting back the tears that he felt he was going to release. By the time he got to the station, he had his emotions in control, and he sighed, getting out of his truck. He closed and locked the car, then walked into the station. He entered the parade room a few minutes early. Oliver, Best, and a few other officers were there.

"How is she?" Best asked Sam as soon as he walked into the room.

Sam just frowned. "In a coma," was his only response. Frank nodded, knowing that Sam was upset about Andy being hurt.

Sam and Oliver each went to sit at the back of the room, and Oliver looked at his friend once they were sitting. It was clear that Sam hadn't slept much the night before, and there was a frown on his face. He was just staring straight ahead, and he wasn't saying anything. Oliver felt bad for his friend, knowing that Sam was probably in a world of hurt right now. He could see it in the man's eyes. He was in a world of hurt.

RB:..:RB

The day went along slowly, and when it was finally over, Sam was more than anxious to get to the hospital. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove to the hospital, probably going over the speed limit more than enough times. When he was finally at the hospital, he parked his truck and went to Andy's room. Traci was in the room, and Sam didn't want to interrupt, so he stood outside the room. He looked through the window that separated the hallway and Andy's room, lost in thought. He wasn't sure how long he was looking into the room, but after a while, Traci got up from where she was sitting and exited the room.

"Oh, Sam," she said, just realizing that he was there, "I'm sorry. How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long," Sam assured her, "has, uh, has anything changed?"

Traci's lips formed a thin line as she shook her head. "Nothing." The each stood in silence for a second or two, then Traci glanced back towards Andy. "That's a good thing though, right?" She tried, giving him a small smile. "No news is better than bad news."

Sam sighed lightly, looking at Andy as well. "Yeah. I guess so," he agreed. Again, the just stood there in silence for a few seconds, each of them looking over at Andy sadly.

After a few seconds, Traci turned back to Sam and gave him a small, but still sad, smile. "I'll let you go in now," she said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder as she started walking away. Sam sighed lightly, then walked into the room. He sat down on the chair next to Andy, looking at her sadly. He wished that he could somehow get her to wake up. That he could somehow stop her from possibly dying. But he knew that he couldn't. he knew that he couldn't just wake her up. He wished that he could just wake her up by giving her a kiss like they did in the Disney movies, but he couldn't. Instead, he just held her limp hand in his, gently tracing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I missed you," he whispered, "I still do." For a few minutes, he just sat there with her hand in his. The only sound in the room was the sound of the different machines in the room. The most noticeable sound was the steady beeping of the monitor. After a while, he finally looked down at her. "I screwed up, Andy," he breathed, "and I know that there's probably nothing I can ever do to get you to forgive me. But I just wanna tell you I'm sorry. I know an apology isn't supposed to somehow fix everything. I know that it _can't_ just somehow fix things. But I also know that not apologizing won't help me get any closer. And I know you probably can't hear me right now, which would mean that everything I'm saying right now would be said in vain, but it doesn't matter. I still want to say it. I still want to tell you I'm sorry. I still want to promise you that I will never stop caring about you. I still want to promise you that I will _never_ leave you again. Be it as a parter, as a friend, or maybe more than just a friend. That is, if you don't hate me. I just want you to know that no matter what happened before and no matter what happens next, I will _never_ stop caring about you. You are my partner, Andy McNally, whether or not you like it, and I will _always_ be here to protect you from here on out. After Jerry died, I thought that I was protecting you by breaking up with you, but I was wrong. I wasn't protecting you. And I wasn't there to protect you when you were in that car. But from here on out, Andy McNally, I will _always_ protect you, whether or not you want me to. I don't give a Goddamn if you want me to or not, because as long as I'm alive, I will _never_ let _anyone _hurt you again. God knows you've been hurt enough."

He gave her hand a light squeeze, then raised it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. He could almost swear that the beeping of the monitor got faster for a short moment when he gave her hand a quick kiss, but he doubted that anything had actually closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He leaned his head against the wall, his eyes still closed, as Tommy McNally watched from the doorway. The older male looked at the younger man in the chair, who looked horrible. It was clear that Sam hadn't slept for a while, and it was obvious that Sam still cared a lot about Andy. A whole lot.

**A/N:**

**OK. My other rookie blue stories: I'm writing some other RB stories because thoughts are constantly popping into my head. I swear, my head is like a cloud. Once it is loaded with enough ideas, the ideas will pour out of it. I've got 4 or so other RB stories that I work on and don't post. I'm not sure if I want to post them now or not. I have a few chapters of each story done, but IDK if I wanna post them now! If I do, then that's A LOT of stories for me to finish writing all at the same time. If I wait, then I won't have to keep track of updating like 8 stories all at once for RB. So, at most, I will post two. At least, I will post 0! Haha, yeah. I don't know if I wanna post any. It's your choice. Honestly, I think I should wait a while, but what do you all think?**

**VOTE+COMMENT+REVIEW+FOLLOW**


End file.
